Unusual Start
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: A collection of one shots based around the idea of Ash getting a different starter Pokemon. If you want to see a story line be continued, you may adopt the one shots to continue them yourself, CREDIT ME for the idea and have fun with it. SEND ME PROMPTS IN Private Message OR ELSE THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE UPDATED! LAST WARNING! Accepting: Evolutionary families and pairs.
1. Lapis The Lapras

_Unusual Start: Just a collection of different, unrelated one shots involving Ash starting out with unusual Pokemon- not in any order. Each chapter will have a different scenario that leads to Ash getting each Pokemon (sleeping in WAY later than he was meant to, an attack by a Pokemon at an earlier stage of his life, abandonment by Pikachu, it could maybe attack him, etc).__  
_

_One shot one: Lapis the Lapras_

#131: Lapras. _This Pokemon is on the brink of extinction, but holds no bitter feelings. It is so kind-hearted that it will carry passengers across the water_.

* * *

Ash couldn't believe it. Pikachu was attacking him, and after he defended him against a flock of Spearow! The little rat leapt onto his face and bit down onto his nose, so hard Ash felt it break.

Pikachu jumped off and fired off a thunderbolt, shocking Ash and leaving burns on his cheeks that resembled the letter Z but also a streak of thunder.

Ash let out a whine mixed with a choked sob of pain as he fell, Pilachu's pokeball rolling off of his belt as he hit the ground. Pikachu, seeing its prison in front of it, once again fired off a thunderbolt.

The ball was destroyed and Pikachu was briefly surrounded by a white veil before it vanished. It was free. Before it ran, it saw a waterfall that was close to the boy and smirked evilly.

It used Quick Attack at the boy, who was too weak to move, the force knocked down. Ash fell, barely conscious.

He hardly felt the air push against him as he fell, hardly heard the roar of the waterfall beside him, he could hardly see anything because darkness was taking over his vision. He was unconscious before he hit the water.

* * *

Lapras was swimming through the water better today than yesterday. She was just a hatchling, hatching only a week ago. A twister had managed to somehow throw her here two days ago. Since then a woman called a Nurse Joy had visited her bringing food and Pokemon called Chansey that carried a medical bag in case of emergencies.

She heard something slam into the water. She looked at the place where the ripples to see a boy just barely floating on the waters surface, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open, that had burn marks on his face and whose nose was twisted at an odd angle. Blood poured from him, making the clean clear water turn a red color in contamination from the blood.

Lapras started to panic as the boy sank beneath the surface. She ducked under the water, beneath the boy, and swam up. She breached the surface, making sure the boy's head was over water, and it made her panic more because water was leaking from his open mouth.

"Lapras!" Called a cheery voice. The nurse Joy!

"Chansey!"

The nurse and the Pokemon came into view. Lapras swam towards them, beaching itself so they could see the boy.

"Oh my.." The nurse took the boy from the back of the Pokemon. "What happened Lapras?"

Laprus made noises, pointing up the waterfall. Chansey, who was looking at Laprus while getting various supplies from the bag, nodded.

The nurse was checking on the boy. He wasn't breathing, his face was burned and his nose was broken. The nurse, quickly coming to a decision, tilted his head back, and initiated CPR on the boy. He coughed out water as the nurse moved away to avoid getting it on her. He slowly opened his eyes to see the nurse, whose face was illuminated by the light. He tried to get up, but a pain in his arm made him stop.

"Ow!"

The nurse slowly lowered him back to the forest floor. Chansey brought over a roll of bandages and some disinfectant. They treated Ash. Lapras was looking at the boy who was looking at her.

The big blue Pokemon with the shell moved forwards, using the wet grass to move easier on land, to see the boy. She gently rubbed her head against him, he petted her head, smiling.

"Thank you.." Ash said to Laprus as Nurse Joy, who was surprisingly strong, lifted him up.

Lapras nudged him in reply, before going back to the water. She noticed a pokeball floating on the surface. It was expanded, but it was obvious it was empty.

Lapras dove under the water and tapped the button in the center of the ball. She was sucked in and put up no resistance, signifying her capture. The ball flew from the water to Ash, who weakly caught the ball.

He smiled and said "you won't regret this."

He held the ball to him as he drifted off. Nurse Joy smiled as she carried Ash to the Pokemon center, knowing this was the start of an adventure the likes of which the world has never seen.


	2. Fanning A Contest Flame

#37: Vulpix. _**Often referred as a rare find. At birth, it has a single white tail which changes color before it splits and curls as it matures.**_

Has reference to Ash taking a different path in his life than that of a Master. The path to a Top Coordinator!

Oh, if it's night time in Sinnoh then it's midday in Kanto. Midday in Kanto makes it early morning in Johto.

* * *

Eight year old Ash was walking around the Prof.'s ranch in Pallet. He had played with the pokemon. Most noticeably the Rattatas, Nidorans and the nicer Mankey. He heard a cry. He instinctively rushed to it. He found a Ninetails on its side, panting. It was in labor!

He turned back to where he had run and called out "Professor! The Ninetails is having its egg!"

At a loud whining noise, Ash walked slowly to the white fox pokemon. He knelt beside it was rubbed its side, saying sweet words to her as she was pushing to get her egg out of her body. Other pokemon, a Kangaskhan, Arcanine-possibly the mate considering it's a male- and Chansey appeared to help the fox. Kangaskhan and Chansey said some things that seemed to encourage the Ninetails, Arcanine put his paw on hers. She bit Ash's right arm, with her fangs on fire- but the eight year old didn't cry out, as she gave one final push.

A yellow egg, which had no traces of blood on it, came from the mystic fox. She released Ash's arm, which had burn markings in the pattern of the bite mark but no blood. She licked his face in apology, to which he smiled and petted her head, saying that what he felt when she bit him must have been nothing compared to what she felt giving birth.

"Ash!" The pokemon, and said boy, looked up to see the professor.

"Hi Professor." Ash said, waving at him with the arm the had the bite mark.

"What happened here?" Oak asked, moving forwards to get Ash from his entangled mess of firefox.

"Me and these pokemon helped Ninetails have her egg." The eight year old said simply, getting up on his own before picking up the egg and holding it out toward the parents.

The Ninetails and Arcanine licked the egg. The fox then pushed the egg against Ash, confusing the boy, who turned to the professor.

"She wants you to take the egg Ash. Not really a surprise, considering the owner only keeps her here for breeding purposes." The man in the lab coat got up and left.

Ash turned towards the firefox and 'legendary' dog, a determined look on his face "I promise to take good care of your baby."

The two nodded. They heard a voice call out.

"Ash! Sweetheart! Time to come home!"

Ash turned in the direction of the gate and yelled back "Hold on mom! There's something I have to do!" He then patted the parent pokemon on the heads to the best of his ability, before turning towards the gate and walking out of the gate to see his mother.

"Mom, guess what."

Delia, who at first was shocked to see the egg, turned to look at her son "what dear?"

"I helped a Ninetails deliver her egg."

Delia looked surprised "Really? That's great honey! Your almost all grown up." The two began walking away from the lab when they heard someone yell out

"Ash! Wait!" Delia and her son turned around to see prof. Oak rushing towards them with some sort of a cylinder shaped container. He stopped in front of them and opened it, seeing their confused faces, he elaborated "This is a container for your egg. It will protect it until it hatches."

"Thanks professor." Ash said, carefully placing his egg inside the container before closing it and taking it from the man in the lab coat. He and his mother continued their walk home, Delia having just noticed the bite mark and wanted to treat it.

* * *

**_Two years later_**

"Vulpix, Energy Ball!"

The yellow fox pokemon fired off a ball of green energy towards her trainer, which exploded into a shower of green sparks.

Ash laughed in glee. "Way to go girl!"

He picked up the yellow fox and held her close. His watch, a poketch given to him from his younger Sinnoh penpal named Barry, beeped. He put Vulpix on his shoulder and pushed the button on his watch, the face of his penpal appeared.

"Hi Ash, how's your contest prepping going?"

"Pretty great. Have you thought about what pokemon your starting out with?"

"Yeah. And it'll swim circles around your fox."

"So a Piplup right?"

Barry looked pleased with himself as he said "Yes.." He face faltered as he fell the ground anime style when he heard Ash laugh. He then got up "Shut up."

Ash laughed "It's just so funny that you think just because your getting a pokemon with a type advantage, that you'll do great at pokemon contests. Those contests are more than just type advantage..."

Barry muttered "here you go again..."

A tick appeared on Ash and Vulpix's heads "shut up. A pokemon contest is about the elegance of your pokemon, it's about how well pokemon of different types work together in unity to make a masterpiece of coordination between opposing types."

"Yeah, well-"

"Barry Heyashi! I told you to be in bed at 9:15. It's 10:58! Bed!" Came the voice of Barry's mom off screen from down the hall.

"But, mom-" Barry said, turning towards his open door.

"Bed! Now!"

Barry sighed "Talk to you tomorrow Ash. Happy birthday."

"Later Barry, thanks. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Will do."

They ended the call, just for Ash's Pokegear to ring. It was his cousin, Liza.

"Hey Lili." He said, answering the phone.

"Hey Ash. What are you doing?"

"I just finished training Vulpix when Barry called. Talked to him for- whoa. Two minutes. Shortest conversation with him ever."

"You going straight to Sinnoh, or to Johto, after you get your trainer's license?"

"I think I'll spend some time here in Kanto, I wanna make some new friends, before I get back to Johto."

"Okay. See you when you get here Smash."

"Sure thing, Lizzie. Tell aunt Mara and uncle Stone hi."

"Sure. Give my best to aunt Delia."

"Yup. Bye Lizzie. Love you."

"Love you too cous."

The call ended. Just for his pokegear to ring again. Ash looked at the phone, to see it was one of his cousins Lance- self-proclaimed Dragon tamer in training in Johto.

"Hey Lance. Boy, if it isn't Barry, it's Liza. And if it isn't Liza, it's you."

Lance laughed "I'm surprised Riley, uncle Surge, grandpa Koga, or even Dawn haven't called."

"Okay, you, Barry, Dawn, Riley and Grandpa Koga, I can handle. With that guy it's three words, an odd lymric and then he's gone in a puff of smoke."

"Yup. You're lucky Molly hasn't learned to use the phone. And with uncle Surge it's-"

"Ten hut! Ash, front and center to hug your uncle goodbye before I go."

"Bye Lance. Tell everyone, except Lizzie because I _just _talked to her, that I said hi."

"Yup, see you Mr. Top Coordinator."

"Whatever!" Ash said, clicking the phone icon on the pokegear and ending the call. He walked up to his uncle and suffered a brutal hug before being dropped on his butt by his uncle before he went to hug his sister goodbye. "Ow." His Poketch rang, again. He answered, and this time, it was his six year old second cousin Dawn. "Hi Dawn."

"Happy birthday Ash. How are you?"

"Jealous of you because you live all the way in Sinnoh away from uncle 'hug-you-to-death' Surge." Dawn laughed. "Your lucky I'm not there to give you the noogie of your life!" Dawn just kept laughing. "Why I otta-"

His pokegear rang again. It was his uncle Spencer's number. He turned to his Poketch "Gotta go, it's Spencer."

Dawn nodded "'Kay Ash. Bey."

"Bye." He clicked the button to end the call on the Poketch before he answered his phone "hello?"

"Ashie! Ashie!"

"Molly, hi." _I'm going to kill you when you come around for Christmas Lance!_

"Hi. Happy birfday!"

Ash laughed at his four year old cousin's enthusiasm. "Thank you Molly. I wish I could see you today."

"Me too Ashie." There was a pause "Gotsta go. Daddy needs the phone."

"Kay Molly. Tell uncle Spencer I said hello."

"Kay Ashie. Bye, love you."

"Love you too Molly." The phone call was cut.

Ash prayed he had time to breath before he got a call from Riley or Koga.

"Ash dear, you have a few letters." His mother called from the house.

Ash walked to the house "Who're they from?"

"One is from Riley. The other is from grandpa Koga."

Ash took the letters, nodding his mom thanks for not opening them, and sat on the steps before opening the first one.

_Dear Ash,_

_Sorry I couldn't call on your birthday, I left my poketch in my room at home. I'm training at an Aura Village right now, it's so amazing. You'll love it here when you get the chance to see it. Well, gotta go, my Master is calling. Tell everyone I said hello._

Next to Riley's signature was a pawprint, that of a Riolu. Ash laughed. He opened the next one, and out fell a pin. Ash picked it up to see it was the symbol of the Ketchum clan, a white circle with a red hue on the outside and in the center was a green letter K. He put the pin on his vest before reading the letter.

_Greetings Ash,_

_I had thoughts about calling you on your birthday, but though better of it and decided to write you a letter. I hope your training is going well, your Aunt, Uncle Surge and I are always ready to help you with your training, perhaps learning the skills of a ninja will help you take to the stage better. I must go now, I have a challenger waiting._

_Have a nice day. With love,_

_Grandpa Koga._

Ash smiled. This was a good day. He didn't even pay attention to the bite mark, the one he got two years ago from the female Ninetails he helped give birth, as it burned his shoulder. Right now, he had to go get his trainer's license.


	3. Water Pokemon Master Beginnings

# 130: Gyarados. _This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. It is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage._

**_This segment is for_** _Reishin Amara,_ **_who wrote:_**_ imagine if it was that gyarados that saved him..._

* * *

Ash could only run in terror after he saw those birds coming at him. That yellow rat deserted him, ran the second it saw the Spearow. He smacked the birds away from his face, tripping over his own feet and falling. Instead of hitting the ground, he just kept falling- the sound of the waterfall in his ears.

The Spearow were attacking him as he fell, reminding him he had no where to turn, that this was their territory he was in. Then, in a flurry of motion, a huge blue, something, emerged from the water. Ash felt himself hit something, and then it all went dark, the last thing he heard over the waterfall and cries of the Spearow, was a deep male voice yelling "leave the boy alone!"

* * *

Gyarados was minding his own business, trying to get used to his new form- he had just evolved earlier that day- when he saw a boy getting attacked by a swarm of Spearow. He had to help, because his mom and dad told him that Gyarados are pokemon that can stop fighting with a single blast of a hyperbeam.

He swam up the waterfall and popped up halfway through, the crest on his head catching the boy, as he cried, while firing a hyperbeam, "leave the boy alone!"

As soon as the Spearow left, and after placing the boy on the grass, he fired a hyperbeam into the sky as a distress signal, praying to Mew, the god of all Pokemon- and subsequently humans alike, that someone would help. After five minutes, and nothing, he began to fire many hyperbeams in random directions. Ten minutes later, and after one last hyperbeam, sound of a siren came to his ears. He looked down as a woman on a motorcycle, with a sidecar, roared towards them.

He then pushed the boy towards her, being gentle, stopping when a Pokeball rolled off of the boy's belt. As the officer was checking on the boy, who regained a smidge of consciousness and just said his name, Ash Ketchum, before falling into the dark, Gyarados tapped the ball with the tip of his tongue. He was sucked in without a fight, and caught with no struggle on his part.

* * *

After Ash woke up, in a hospital, he was told by the officer that found him how he was saved. He was save by a Gyarados. A Gyarados, the most feared water pokemon in history. Prof. Oak was there, along with his mother, and even he had said he'd never heard of a wild Gyarados saving a person before. Delia was just happy that her son was safe. When Ash asked what had happened to the Gyarados, the officer said the serpent caught itself in his pokeball by tapping the ball with his tongue.

Later that day, after having himself a long nap, Ash had a very special announcement.

"I don't want to be a Pokemon master, it's too vague of a title."

"Really sweetie?" Delia asked, surprised.

Ash nodded, a smile on his face "yeah. I mean, I don't want to be the master of a bunch of different types of Pokemon, just one type."

"And what type would that be?" Oak asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I want to become a Water Pokemon Master!"

Oak and Delia looked at each other, and smiled. Of course that's what the boy would want to become. And so begins the journey of Ash Ketchum, future master of the water.


	4. Aura Initiation

**_I was planning on doing this by generation (Gen I, II, III, IV, ect.) but then, I got an interesting review from_** Hyper-Blossom Z:

_what if ash's affinity for aura became known at an early age..._

**_I decided to combine that with a review I got from _**Something dictionary related:

_What if Professor Oak came along and acted as Ash's pokedex_

**_Hope you enjoy this idea. Contains a reference to chapter two later._**

#: 447: Riolu. _Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions, like happiness and anger, in aura waves and when it is sad or scared, it's aura becomes stronger as a signal to its allies_

* * *

Five year old Ash stood looking at the very ill Dragonite that had the breathing mask over it's face. The _professors _Dragonite. The poor, old, creature was very ill, so ill in fact, that the nurse joy that was visiting said it was on it's last legs, whatever that meant. It must have meant something bad, because Ash had never seen the elderly man cry before.

For some reason, it pained Ash deeply when others around him were experiencing any other emotion except for happiness. He would feel it too, and then those who felt it before him felt even worse than before. He asked his mother about it, and she said it was because he was a very sensitive boy. Ash felt his mother's and Prof. Rowan, Oak's old friend's, worry. The prof.'s sadness. And, most of all, Dragonite's pain. The pain from Dragonite wasn't just from the illness, but from the fact that he would be leaving his dear friend who rescued him from being squished by a herd of rampaging Tauros when he was just a Dratini.

The weird machine that the mask on Dragonite's face was hooked up to let out a long eeppppp as the weird line that went up and down like a mountain suddenly went flat. Ash felt the crushing power of Oak's despair, coupled with his mother's heartbreak for the old man and Nurse Joy and Rowan's worry. The young boy couldn't take it. He leapt onto Dragonite's stomach, ignoring the shouts of the other four occupants, and put his on the dragon's chest.

His hands were glowing a light blue, a an odd gas like substance covered them, just barely visible. His black eyes gained a blue hue to them as he said, in a strained voice, through his teeth, "_Wake up,_" the odd blue gas surrounded the boy and the dragon, "the prof. needs you, so WAKE UP!" He screamed those last two words as the hue that surrounded the two expanded and covered the two completely. The blue light died down moments later, and the adults saw Ash, shaking and clammy, on his hands and knees a top the moving stomach.

Wait... Moving stomach? The eyes of the yellow beast opened in confusion. It knew it died, as painful as it is to say, but, then, why was it back? It looked at the black eyed boy, who was shivering and pale, with the blue hue to his eyes. It was then that the dragon knew. The boy had brought him back.

Speaking of Ash. His strength failed him and he collapsed onto the dragon, who gently sat up with his arms around the boy. Dragonite looked at his trainer and cooed in confusion at his tears. Oak, forgetting Ash was being held by his dragon, wrapped his arms around the yellow neck of his pokemon, tears cascading down his face.

"Samuel, you're squishing the boy." Rowan said, making Oak back off after the words sank in.

Delia walked forwards and took Ash from the dragon, cradling him to her and kissing his forehead. "That was amazing Ash." She whispered as she felt Ash sneeze. It seemed that, in healing Dragonite, the young boy gained a fever.

Oak, after letting his Dragonite go a second time, said to Delia, "I owe your son so much."

Delia smiled at him "think nothing of it, Sam."

Rowan looked at Ash closely "excuse me, Mrs. Ketchum." The red haired woman looked at him with a 'hmm'. "How long has Ash been able to do that?"

Delia looked from the Dragonite to her son, and then to the professor "he's always been able to sense the emotions of others. With him, the one who felt the emotion feels it far worse than before."

"But, what about the, well.." The professor, who was at a loss of words for once, gestured from Dragonite to Ash, looking bewildered.

"This is the first time I've ever seen it manifest like that." Delia said, cradling her son closer to her when he sneezed again.

Rowan, after thinking all of this over, nodded "it seems that your son has a rather, unique ability."

Delia looked a little alarmed "what is it?"

Rowan shook his head "No, it's nothing dangerous. It's actually something wonderful." He smiled at Delia and his friend "it seems that young Ash has the ability to control Aura. It is very rare now, very few have it." The man went to the large box he brought with him.

He opened it and took out a cylinder with a blue and black egg. "This is a Riolu egg. Riolu is an aura Pokemon. I believe it will make a great training partner and friend to young Mr. Ketchum."

* * *

Five years later

"Aaron, give me back my jacket!" Ash yelled, chasing his partner pokemon around the house.

"_Make me_!" The blue jackal said via telepathy.

"We're running late!"

The jackal stopped and gave the jacket back. The jacket was dark blue, so were the pants, hat, and matching gloves. Aaron joked at Ash once, saying he looked like a musketeer but without the sword. Ash put the jacket on, put on his backpack and put the gloves in the interior pocket of the coat. Aaron, although he acted tough, grabbed Ash's hand in fright.

He was scared of the outside world. No one looked like him, no one looked at him right, and everyone made fun of him. Except for Ash, his mother, and Prof. Oak, and the man's Dragonite. He held Ash's hand all the way to the lab, hiding his face with Ash's hat that the boy gave to him to hold.

They walked to the lab and Aaron's grip on Ash's hand intensified as Ash's rival, Gary, walked out of the lab with an aggressive looking Pikachu following him.

The mouse glared at the scaredy-Meowth Riolu, scoffed, and said "When we meet on the battlefield, your toast." Aaron hid behind Ash as the rodent's cheeks began sparking.

Ash saw this and said "Hey, Gary, tell your Pikachu to tone it down will ya?"

Gary just laughed at him and said "Tell your pet freak to grow a backbone."

Ash snorted as Gary turned around and walked away, muttering "why don't you and your walking electrical generator learn some manners." As he knelt down to pick up Aaron, the two got shocked by Gary's electric rodent.

"Gary M. Oak!" Yelled his grandfather, Sam, as he walked out of the lab. In his hand he had a notepad, sketchpad and some old style pokeballs(if you've watch PKMN: 4Ever than you'd know what I'm talking about). "Shouldn't you be on your way?"

Gary stuck his nose up at his grandfather "whatever." He got into the car with Pikachu, and his cheerleaders, and drove away.

Oak turned to Ash, who was comforting a crying Aaron, and said "I'm sorry about Gary."

"It's fine Professor." Ash said, running a hand over Aaron's head.

Oak passed the items over to Ash, who put them in his bag. It was then that Ash noticed the Professor had a backpack of his own.

"Uh, Professor, what's with the backpack?"

Oak smiled "I've decided to come with you, if that's alright."

Ash didn't know what to say. He was honored. After a moment, he spoke up "are you sure?"

Oak nodded "yes, I am."

"But, who will take care of the pokemon at the lab?"

"My assistants." Out popped Dragonite, who scared poor Aaron, and hugged Ash.

"Hello, old friend." Ash said, as Dragonite put him down. He turned to Oak "I think he wants to stay out of his pokeball."

Oak nodded, "that's alright with me."

Aaron climbed onto Dragonite's back, and they all began to walk down the road.


	5. Slowin' Down With Slowpoke

**_Note: This Slowpoke is based off of the ones in the Johto series from Azalea Town/Slowpoke Well._**

# 79: Slowpoke. _Slowpoke is always lost in thought,__if it ever does think, no one knows what it is pondering._

* * *

Nine year old- one month until turning ten- Ash was sitting at the water's edge of the Pallet Town lake that separates it from the rest of the world by sea, when something grabbed his line. He hoped it wasn't Gary again, and he of the water popped a pink pokemon with a tan muzzle and eyes that were far apart from each other. Ash knew what that pokemon, it was impossible to not know with its vacant eyes that never seem focused. Its curled ears, and its rounded, tan muzzle. It has four legs, each of which ends in a single white claw.

"A Slowpoke.." Ash whispered, careful not to scare the poor thing more than it already was.

"Slow?" It asked, clearly afraid.

Ash held his hands up, showing that he meant no harm, "it's okay."

This Slowpoke was smaller than the ones the boy had seen at Prof. Oak's corral. And, curiouser and curiouser, it's tail was missing. It seemed to be smarter too, because it calmed down when it saw Ash meant it no harm. The white striped stomach on the creature growled, loudly.

"Oh," Ash said, "you must be really hungry." He went to the basket that his mother had packed for him when he said he wanted to go fishing. He opened it up and pulled out some Oran berries.

He rolled it out to Slowpoke, who sniffed it for a moment before gobbling it up. It ran, that's right- ran, to Ash, trying to get more berries. The boy placed the berries on the ground, quickly unhooking the hook and line from the pokemon's left ear, and watched the pink pokemon gobble all of them up. It then scurried over to Ash as the boy went to leave.

Ash sighed "I'm sorry, I have to go home."

The pink thing climbed into the basket, it was small enough to, and curled up for a nap. Ash shrugged, whispering to himself "Mew help me." He took the pokemon out of the basket and started to walk home, not understanding why the basket felt heavy. When he got home, and handed the basket off to his mother, he found out, only after she screamed. The boy walked in to see the Slowpoke- it's head poking out from the basket- smiling at his mother, who looked freaked out.

Ash sighed, knowing this was not his day, and grabbed the Slowpoke out the the basket. He turned to his mother "mom, this is Slowpoke. I caught him-" Ash got smacked in the face by a foot "I mean her, ow, when I was fishing. She doesn't seem to want to leave me alone, so can I keep her?"

Delia, after taking a deep breath, nodded. She was smiling "of course, just make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

One month later

Ash looked down at his partner, Quickdraw, as she stared at the road ahead. It was the day they had both been waiting for, the day to start their journey. Oak said, when Ash brought her to him to be examined, that Quickdraw was the fastest and smartest Slowpoke he'd ever seen. He did say, however, that her tail would not grow back, which was strange for a Slowpoke. Ash said as long as she was healthy it didn't matter.

And so, after days of training, the two were on their way. The way to the Pokemon League.


	6. Meowthin' Off

**_Brother: The Meowth that will join Team Rocket._**

**_Mother: The Alpha Persian who took him in._**

**_Ash is the name he made for himself, even though we all know it's his real name. He doesn't know human, but that's where Brother comes in._**

Meowth: The cat pokemon. It likes shiny things, and often hides the shiny things it steals. It lives in feral packs that are loyal to each other, so it is best to avoid them.

* * *

As soon as the shopkeeper saw the ears of a Meowth perusing the meat selection, she knew who it was, "Hey! You little brat!"

Ash ducked under the broom of the shop keeper, smirking. He had a whole armful of meat, some of the highest priced meat in there. He scaled up the wall with one hand, the claws on his glove helped. As soon as he was to the top of the tall wall, he pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out, saying_ "Meowth!"_

He leapt down to the ground through the open window, landing in a crouch with ease. He ran off from the shop as though he was using Agility. Okay, let me explain about the Meowth ears. No, he isn't a pokemorph. He's wearing the skin of deceased Meowth's, the wild ones who took him in and were killed by poachers because they weren't Persian. He knew how to sew because he had watched seamstress' sew and leaned that way.

The pack leader, a female Persian who raised him like he was one of her own, and his 'brother', a stray Meowth that had been wandering around starving and alone, were waiting for him at the edge of the alley. His brother looked worried, and 'mother' looked mad.

_"Brother! Mother!"_ Ash meowed in pokespeak. He placed the meat in front of them, as the rest of the pack came out of hiding. They stalked towards them, showing their fangs at him. This confused Ash._ "What's going on?"_

Brother looked really worried now. He knew what was going to happen. He had been on the receiving end of this. As the Meowth closed in on Ash, Mother spoke.

_"Get out. We do not want you."_

Ash looked confused. Was this a joke? He walked on all fours towards her and tried to butt heads with her, only to be swatted away like an annoying Pidgey. The Meowth, with the exception of Brother, tackled, bit and clawed at him. Ash yowled and swatted them away.

_"Leave!"_

Ash's eyes filled with tears, he backed away and ran, on all fours, his tail trailing behind him. Brother bit his lip. Ash didn't know how to survive on his own, but he did. He turned to Mother, looking really mad at her.

_"How could you?"_

_"He was a runt!"_ Persian growled, fed up with this.

Brother bared his teeth, and extended his claws. He leapt at Mother, scratching her eye and drawing a trickle of blood. _"So am I."_ Meowth said, standing on his hind legs. "_This is,_ goodbye." He said that last word in human before running off to find Ash. _"Little brother!"_

Brother found Ash in the dump, pawing around, not knowing he was there. When Ash saw him, he growled from deep in his throat as his back stuck up. _"Did Mother send you?"_

Brother shook his head, _"no, Little Brother. I would never betray you like that."_ Meowth walked forwards, on his hind legs.

Ash's head tilted, _"you know how to do that?"_

Brother nodded, _"yeah. It's supposed to be how humans walk."_

_"Like me?"_ Ash asked.

_"How long have you known?"_

_"Some Spearow's told me."_

Brother sighed, _"they were right. You are human, but you're my brother too."_

Ash looked at him, with confused and teary eyes, _"what are we gonna do?"_

_"We're gonna go somewhere that we can be appreciated."_ Brother said, _"come on. We can go to into showbiz."_

_"Showbiz?"_

_"Yeah. Showbiz is when people who have crazy talents are put on tv and other people love them."_

_"Sounds good to me."_

* * *

Instead of going into showbiz, they wound up at a place called Team Rocket Headquarters. They were in the office of the boss.

"So, in exchange for us working for you, we get to stay together no matter what, you give my brother some clothes, and we choose our third team member."

Giovanni, who was at first put off by the talking Meowth and boy in stitched together Meowth skin who was hissing at his beloved Persian, agreed, "yes." He pushed the button on the intercom that linked to his secretary, "Mary, we need some new clothes for a new recruit."

"Wonderful terms." Meowth said, getting off of the chair after he finished his pokemon food. He turned to the boy, "come on Little Brother. Let's go see those clothes." The Meowth walked on his hind legs, holding the hand of the boy.

After getting a bath, surprisingly he liked it, Ash was fitted for a Team Rocket uniform, Ash took a spare piece of it and made a scarf for his Brother. The two were then assigned a temporary room.

"Hey, Brother?" Ash asked, in human, his actual voice sounded hoarse from years of misuse.

"What is it, Little Brother?" Brother asked, in a tired voice, tying the scarf around his neck before jumping onto the bed and curled up next to Ash.

"Thank you, for staying beside me." Ash said, sleep finally taking over.

Brother yawned before falling asleep, happy that he followed his brother on that day many months ago.

* * *

**_Might continue this, depending on how many of you want me to._**


	7. Ponyta ha ha

# 77: Ponyta. _Its mane is made of intense flames. If this pokemon feels threatened, the flame that makes up it's mane and tail rapidly increase in size and temperature._

**Request from:** CycloneThunder: _I wonder what would happen if he ended up getting a Ponyta_

* * *

Ash was looking at the pokemon around the professor's ranch. He had been late getting a pokemon, but oh well. Five years too late, but on his tenth birthday, he told his mother and the professor that, upon thinking it over, he said that his dream of being a pokemon master was that. Just a dream. A really impossible one.

Oak gave Ash permission to work on the ranch for a sum of money every two months, four years ago because the man had spotted Ash calming down a baby Squirtle after it had hit it's head on a rock, that had increased by about half of what he was being paid each year, not that he cared about that. What he did care about was caring for the pokemon.

His prized pokemon that he had been taking care of was a female Ponyta that had been abused and malnourished when it came to the ranch two years ago. Ash had been caring for it everyday for three months when it came to them, even sleeping with it in the stables at night to show it he would never hurt it. The Ponyta, that Ash had nicknamed Obsidian, would follow him everywhere when he was at the ranch after those three months.

Ash smiled at Obsidian as she broke up a fight between an aggressive Charmander, that wasn't taken by a trainer, that was picking on an older one.

"Okay Obsidian, I think they get the point." Ash said, adjusting his cowboy hat. It was a gag gift from his mother. He looked out at the prairie field in the corral. "I'm feelin' like kickin' up some grass." Ash said, walking over to the fence that had the riding equipment for Obsidian as well as his vest, riding boots and gloves. He exchanged his shoes for his riding boots before he turned to the horse and gave her a smirk, "what say you?"

Obsidian reared up on his hind legs and kicked out with her forelegs at the idea, neighing with excitement. She trotted over to Ash, standing by him and letting him doll her up with a saddle and reins. He took off his jacket and put it on the post that housed his vest, before putting said brown vest on over his short sleeved black shirt.

He got on her back just in time, because not two seconds later did a small band of young Tauros bust down the gate run down towards the town. He sighed with a smile before grabbing a robe off of the fence. "You ready for some cattle chasin'?"

Obsidian made a nicker of agreement. She reared up on her hind legs, kicking with her front, before setting her feet on the ground and taking off after the group.

Ash gave a shout of, "high ho, Obsidian! Yee haw!"

Long cattle wrangling short, the dozen and a half Tauros were wrangled and led back to the carroll, cattle drive style. Ash fixed up the fence the Tauros knocked down, and then rode Obsidian into town and helped repair the property that had been damaged by the Tauros- and receiving small bundles of sugary treats from some of the shopkeepers, and some books, one about other hoofed pokemon and a cookbook from one of the librarians- and got back to the lab before Oak got back from a conference in the Indigo League.

"Hey Ash." Oak greeted.

"Howdy, Professor." Ash said, giving Obsidian some pokechow he made himself.

"Anything interesting happen?" The old man wondered.

"Nah. Just the usual." Ash said, "just took Obsidian down to town to fix up a few things, and got some freebies." He offered a yellow square to the older man, "lemon square?"

Oak took it without a second thought, nodding his thanks after taking a bite.

A motorcycle stalled outside of the main gates, catching the attention of Ash and Oak. Into the gate stepped a woman in a dark blue cop uniform with light blue hair and black eyes. "Do either of you know Ash Ketchum?"

Ash raised a hand, "that'd be me, Officer Jenny."

The officer waved him off, "there's no need for formalities, Ash." The officer walked over to Obsidian and patted her snout, she then turned back to Ash, "call me old fashioned, but the Pallet Town branch of the Pokemon police would like to deputize you, make you the 'sheriff' of Pallet." 

"Aw, shucks, miss. You don't want me." Ash blushed as he tugged at his shirt collar.

"Actually, it isn't up to us. It's the mayor's orders, and by popular demand of Pallet's citizens." A short Jenny, about his age, said, pulling a small case outside of her pocket. She pulled it out silver star and pinned it to Ash's vest. "You deserve it, because of all of the amazing things you've done."

Ash smiled, causing the younger Jenny to blush as she pulled away.

"Come on missy, we have to get back to the station." The older Jenny said, on the motorcycle. The younger Jenny sighed, walking over to the sidecar and sitting in it.

Ash walked over to the side car and asked, "would you like to join me for dinner? I've got a reservation at Archie's restaurant."

The younger Jenny nodded, "absolutely! My shift ends at eight." She pulled a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something down, before handing it to him, "it's my address. See you later tonight."

"It's a date then," the younger officer blushed as Ash grinned wider, "I'll see you then, miss."

The younger Jenny shyly waved bye as the older one started the motorcycle, "bye, 'Sheriff'."

"Bye." Ash said, waving as the motorcycle drove off.


	8. Arrow Like A Spearow

**Request from**: HyperBlossom-Z: _what if one of the Spearows befriended ash and protected him from the others?_

**_This Spearow has the same name as Ash's Spearow, Scout, in my story: Runs With Tauros._**

# 21: Spearow. This pokemon, unlike Pidgey, has a horrid temper. If a flock is in the area, it is best to avoid any confrontations.

* * *

Ash picked up his bag that was packed a day before, complete with fresh clothes, a clothesline, rubber gloves, some repels and some hot cocoa. He had to remember to thank his mother later. He scampered down the stairs, trying not to cause too much noise, before dashing out the front door and towards the professor's lab. The cawing of Spearow's that were flying towards him in an angry manner was not a comforting sound.

Why were they angry at him again? Oh yeah. He threw a rock a one the other day. He apologized, by one of them must have seen everything except for the apology. Speaking of that Spearow, he came flying out of nowhere to kick the living snot out of the others that dared to come near Ash. This Spearow was blind in his left eye, something that must have happened long before Ash hit him with the rock, but he had the sonar of a Zubat.

The Spearow flew away, scared out of their wits at the lightening fast speed of the female bird. Ash held his arm out, and she landed on it.

"Atta girl, Scout." Ash walked up to the lab, ignoring the looks of the alarmed citizens of Pallet.

* * *

**_This chapter is the shortest chapter I have ever written in the history of my entire fanfiction career on this sight._**


	9. Ho-Oh No-No

**Another request from** Fan:_ Ho-oh. Let me explain, Pikachu abandons Ash at the Spearow. Ash escapes the Spearow, with Misty's bike and everything, but then, Ho-oh saves him, and asks to come with him._

# 250: Ho-Oh. This seven colors that this pokemon is said to radiat are the same colors as the rainbow. This pokemon is linked to rebirth, as legends say it revived three pokemon from a burned down tower and gave them new forms.

**_I wasn't going to give Ash a legendary Pokemon as a starter, but this was a compelling idea, so I'm going to run with it. Has reference to original pokemon trio games: Red, Green and Blue. As well as Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. _**

* * *

Ash crashed the bike he took from a redhead, he'd have to find out her name from the picture his pokedex took, and flew through the air before landing hard on the ground, skinning his knees through his jeans and hands through his gloves. "Ah!"

It hurt to get up, to put weight on his wounded hands and knees, but he had to. He just had to get out of there. His starter, a selfish rat named Pikachu, gave them the slip in the tree it was on, leaving Ash to run for his life. The flock was closing in, and Ash didn't know what to do. So, he prayed. He looked up, at the rain that was falling onto his face, and said, "please, any god of pokemon out there, help me. Help me and I will anything you ask."

As lightening struck the ground in front of him, it exploded into a rainbow of color.

_"Leave this child alone!"_ A voice, sounding like it belonged to a man, echoed through the area. The rainbow light exploded, engulfing everything, and making the rain stop.

When the light died down, Ash and the Spearow flock looked to see a giant bird pokemon. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It had a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head.

"Whoa." Ash said, walking along the side of the pokemon to get a better look.

The bird cawed, loudly, at the flock. The caw forced the flock to retreat and it was so loud that it caused Ash to back away in fright and trip, landing on his knees with a small cry of pain. The look of aggression caused the bird to look at Ash in concern. It moved it's face towards him, craning its neck to do so, stopping only when it's beak was almost to his outstretched hand.

Ash slowly put his hand on the tip of the beak, smiling as a sense of warmth came through his body. It seemed the creature was smiling at him as well, even leaning into his touch, making Ash laugh despite the pain he felt. "Thank you."

_"It was no trouble, Hatchling."_ Said the garganchuan bird.

"What is your name?"

The regal bird pulled its head back and stretched out it's wings as it opened it's mouth to say, _"I am Ho-Oh. The legendary bird of fire and god of the skies."_

Ash bowed to the pokemon, hissing in pain at the weight he was putting on his wounded body parts, "I want to make it up to you, like I said I would."

Ho-Oh looked around, _"there are thieves everywhere. It is not safe for us legendaries to be on the outside world. We show ourselves to the pure of heart, there has not been one since the Champion."_

"You mean Uncle Red?" Ash asked, looking up into the eyes of the bird.

Ho-Oh nodded, folding its wings and putting it's head down so he could look Ash in the eye, _"yes. In you I see the makings of greatness that set you apart from everyone, even your uncle. You shall be greater than even he."_

"Wow, really?" Ash wondered, never having heard that before. Him, Ash Ketchum, greater than his Uncle Red, the Champion of Kanto.

_"Yes, but you will need a partner." _Ho-oh said, looking around, _"where is it?"_

Ash sighed, "my starter pokemon, a Pikachu, left me to be mauled by that flock of Spearow. Maybe he wouldn't have, if I hadn't pressured the professor into giving him to me."

_"If it had been anyone else, I would not have appeared to help."_ Ho-Oh said, shaking it's regal head. _"People with pure hearts, and Pokemon willing to embrace the idea of friendship, are becoming less and less every day."_

Ash's eyes widened a bit, but he saw the point. Too few people were willing to take to one another, to interact with one another. Even his own mother seemed to be too busy for him. "Can they be changed?" Ash asked, looking at the sky.

"They can be, but only if the one with a pure heart saves them."

"Saves them? From what?"

Ho-Oh sighed._ "Over the last ten years, since the death of Champion Red, there has been an uprising in Shadow Pokemon Trainers. They are what turned everything upside down. And the last one to defeat them, Wes, perished before he could defeat them once again."_ The bird looked at Ash, _"but you can defeat them. And I will help you."_

Ash looked happy, "you mean it?"

Ho-Oh nodded. _"Yes. Just capture me in a Pokeball."_

Ash picked up Pikachu's pokeball, the only one with a different symbol, and wondered if this would work. He threw it at Ho-Oh, capturing it. The red and white ball changed. Instead of having the typical color scheme, the ball had a gained a green circle above the black one and a gold line along the top, the electrical mark of Pikachu on the ball was gone.

And his clothes changed too, although he had no idea how. His shoes became dark brown boots with white triangles facing downwards, his blue jeans became white and fit into the boots. His black shirt turned white with gold sleeves. His vest turned red and had become longer. The tails that now occupied the end of the vest were green. His Pokemon league hat, that now seemed so trivial now that Ash thought about what Ho-Oh had told him, became entirely gold.

Ash looked at his Pokedex, putting it in his backpack, which the was now whitish-gray and the red on it was dark blue. He took off on the bike, moving as fast as his legs would let him go, to Viridian. Intent on saving the world from the Shadow Masters.


	10. Bashing It Up With Bagon

**Request from **CharmedMilliE: _maybe you can use a bagon next._

#371: Bagon. It dreams of flying through the air, and jumps off of high things to try and accomplish that goal, only to fail. When it fails in it's attempts to fly, it will bash it's head against things in frustration.

**_This chapter has genderbent Ash (Ashlyn) and Delia (Devon) and they live in the Hoenn region. Also has reference to the second chapter._**

* * *

_Did Ash dream of being a Pokemon Master? At one point, yes. But that Ash is gone. His soul refreshed and reawoken to start anew at the decree of Arceus, in fact the Soul of the World was to do that, and so it did. The pokemon didn't change, nor so did the humans, save for a few._

_The Ash that we all know, is gone. Replaced by someone new, smart, and excited. Someone who has aspirations to do something great._

"Ashlyn Ketchum! Get your head out of that book and into bed right now! Your journey starts tomorrow!"

_And, who is also, a girl._

"But, dad! I'm almost done reading this chapter about how Giratina can change form with a special crystal."

_Couldn't change one without doing the same to the other, could you, Arceus?_

"I don't care young lady, it's past your bedtime." Devon Ketchum said, brushing a red bang out of his eyesight, only for it to return there again.

"But I can't help it. Tomorrow I get to choose from the pokemon at prof. Birch's lab. I'm so excited!" She said, jumping up and down in excitement. She was already dressed for bed, with the exception of her glasses, still on her face from when she had been reading.

"I know you are, dear. But, the fact is, you need to get some rest. Okay?"

Ash sighed, "'kay dad."

Devon walked into the room and smiled as his daughter climbed into bed and took her glasses off. "Night dear." He said, kissing her forehead as he tucked her in.

"Night daddy." Ash said, returning the gesture. She let him do this, because after tomorrow, who knew when she'd be back home.

Devon set Ash's clock for her before smiling as he walked to the door and put his hand on the lightswitch, "sweet dreams."

"You too daddy."

The light was soon out, and Ash took the book and her glasses off of her bedside table and a flashlight out from under her pillow.

"Ash, no late night reading! Bed!" Devon called from his room.

"Dragon fang." Ash muttered, putting the items back on the table. Within seconds, she was asleep.

* * *

Ash woke up in a panic. It was that same dream. The one about her battling some weird pokemon called Kyogre, and losing everything as the world became flooded. She looked at her alarm, still having an hour to go before she actually woke up.

She sighed, now unable to go back to sleep. She put on her glasses, grabbed her clothes, and went to the bathroom. She showered and dressed in relative peace, but something still bugged her. It was the pokemon she was fighting with. She knew it wasn't a starter pokemon, it was a Salamence. The last evolution of a dragon type known as Bagon.

Ash walked down to the breakfast table, putting a purple scarf with the insignia for dragon type pokemon around her neck. Her father was making eggs and pancakes, the bacon was already done.

"Morning dad." Ash said, checking her bag that she packed yesterday, not seeing her father freak out at the sound of her voice as he flipped a pancake and nearly missed catching it in the pan before his Mightyena could eat it. Said dark type dog, disappointed that it didn't get any of the good stuff, walked over to Ash and nudged her, putting on his saddest sad eyes ever, complete with pouting puppy lip, flattened ears, a small whimper, and tears eyes. She patted his head, "don't worry boy, I got ya."

"Morning dear," Devon said as soon as his heartbeat slowed down, cursing his father for teaching her stealth, before putting food on some plates. He smiled when he saw Ash giving Mightyena a pancake when she thought he wasn't looking, letting her get away with it today. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, except for I woke up an hour before I was supposed to because of a nightmare about the world being flooded."

Devon looked concerned, but then figured it was something she read about in one of her books. He looked back towards the video phone when he heard it ring. He turned to Ash and Mightyena, whose ears were visible over the edge of the table, "stay out of my food." He then went to the video phone.

As soon as his back was turned, Mightyena took his pancake and a strip of bacon, and ran to the safety of his bed in the livingroom. Ash was laughing into her tilted empty glass of OJ. Until her father's conversation peaked her interest.

"Uh.. Yeah. She's here. Yup. Woke up an hour before she was supposed to, like you predicted... Oh.. Really? You're kidding. This is just... No, no. I'm sure she'll be thrilled. She's been reading about them since she could read. Thank you.. This is perfect! See you then professor."

Devon whipped back around to look at Ash with a smile on his face, not noticing his missing pancake or bacon. "Ash."

"Yeah, dad?"

"Prof. Birch has a surprise for you. It's at his lab. You'll like it."

Ash, upon hearing the word 'surprise', shoved her remaining bit of pancake into her mouth. She ran out the door, and calling out, "I'll be back from the lab, don't worry!"

Devon smiled, before turning to his plate. He saw his pancake and a strip of bacon were gone. He turned to his Mightyena, who belched as he walked into the kitchen. He and the dark dog made eye contact, before the dog ran. Devon shook his head, "oh, you hopeless mongrel." He grabbed another strip of bacon, and ate it on his way to the living room to watch some tv while waited for Ash to return.

Mightyena jumped onto the couch next to him, looking pathetic. Devon shook his head, "you lazy old table scrap muncher." The dog then lie next to him on the couch, watching tv with him.

* * *

Ash ran to Birch's lab and got there in record time. Shortest run she'd ever taken, considering she runs laps from Littleroot to Mahogany on a regular basis with her dad. She walked into the lab to see the aids talking to each other, passing around clipboards with data charts and notes.

"Excuse me," Ash stopped a female aide, "where is professor Birch?"

"Down the hall, take a left and it's the door to your right." The aide said, talking to Ash like she was stupid.

Ash bit back a snarl, following the directions. She walked into the room the aid had said, and saw it was a pokemon nursery. She was swarmed by friendly little baby pokemon, more than the three starters of Hoenn that's for sure, all wanting attention.

"Professor Birch!" Ash cried, soon getting overwhelmed.

"Come on," Birch said, walking into the room with a basket in his hand, ushering the baby pokemon to go to the play area that was through a small door. The babies couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

Ash sighed in relief, "thanks professor, you wanted to see me?"

Birch nodded, "yes, actually. I did." He set the basket on the table. He lifted the blanket that was covering it off, "This pokemon here is-"

"A Bagon." Ash said, cutting him off. She looked back at the professor with a sheepish expression, "sorry."

The man nodded, "so, your father was right. You know about dragon types."

Ash nodded, "yeah. My cousin, Lance, is training to be a dragon master. My other cousin, Liza, works at a Charizard protection ranch. I know Charizard isn't a dragon, but studies from the Kalos region have come up that show Charizard can evolve further so that it becomes a Dragon type for a limited amount of time before changing back into it's original form."

Birch nodded, "you're a smart young lady, I heard you were the top of your class."

Ash nodded, before putting her hand out to the Bagon. It sniffed it, before butting it's head against it. It then jumped from the basket and into her arms.

Birch nodded to the pair. He then pulled a pokedex and pokeballs from his coat pocket. "Bagon is your starter, so this," he enlarged a pokeball with the insignia for dragon types, "is it's pokeball." He returned Bagon to it's pokeball, only for it to pop out on top of Ash's head.

Ash rolled her eyes, "I guess he wants to stay out of his ball." She took the pokeball and pokedex from the prof. and put them in her pocket. She then walked out of the lab, with Bagon still on her head, "I hope you can hang in tight." Bagon nodded at that, laughing as Ash took off running.

* * *

Devon looked up from the tv to see Ash walking in with a blue pokemon on her head.

"Hi dear, who's this?"

Ash smiled, picking Bagon off of her head and holding him at arm's length for her father to see, "this is Bagon, but I call him Bacon. He finds it funny. He's a dragon type pokemon and my partner." Devon walked up to them and patted Bacon's head, with Mightyena following behind him. Bacon waved with a call of his species' name. Mightyena sniffed Bacon's feet, yelping in excitement.

A short time later, Ash had her backpack on her back and Bacon was sitting on her shoulders clinging to her hair.

"Well, I guess you two will be off now." Devon said, a smile on his face.

Ash nodded, "I guess so." She hugged her father, "I'm gonna miss you, daddy."

"And I'll miss you too." Devon said, hugging her before pulling away. "Now go have an adventure."

Ash nodded, "I will. I promise." She ran down the walkway to the house, Mightyena following her until she reached the gate. Mightyena howled his goodbye. "Bye!"


	11. Happiny Ever After

**Request from** thor94:_ do one with happiny (doctor ash)_

#440: Happiny. It carries a white rock in it's belly pouch to imitate Chansey, often giving it to others it likes. It may walk around people's feet and make them stumble.

* * *

Ash's mother said that her mother was a nurse at a pokemon center. She was a beloved nurse, loved by all, especially by her husband Koga the ninja warrior. Ash, although he didn't care for the romantic part of the story, was happy that his grandmother found love doing what she did.

At age six, he told his family; uncle Surge, cousin's Lance and Liza, grandpa Koga, and his mother, that he wanted to go into medicine. They were proud of him. He studied how to treat injured pokemon under the professor for the next four years. Then, one day, something amazing happened.

Ash was walking around the compound, hearing crying. He wore a black raincoat, and was looking for the source. He saw a small pink thing by the river. He moved to the river to see it was a pokemon the resembled a Chansey, but it was smaller and cuter. It had a pink body with a curl on the top of it's head, and its legs and feet were red. Speaking of it's feet, they were wrapped in sticker vines, and bleeding, and it hurt the poor creature.

The little creature looked at him, pausing in it's crying. Ash took that as his cue to try to gain its trust to help it get out of there.

"It's okay," Ash hesitantly reached a hand out to it, "I'm not gonna hurt you." The pokemon grabbed his fingers and pulled them to its mouth, beginning to suck on them. As soon as it stopped, Ash took his fingers out of its mouth, and uncurling the vines from its legs. He picked up the baby pokemon, wrapping it in his jacket. He bounced it up and down a few times, soothing it.

It looked at him with a smile on its face, "Hap.. Happiny.." It then, effectively, sneezed.

Ash held it tighter, "your sick," he pulled the jacket over it's face, "don't worry, I got ya." He ran to the lab, slipping a few times. He landed on his side or back to avoid injuring the baby pokemon in his arms. He finally got inside, soaked to the bone.

He took the baby pokemon to the infirmary, not even hearing the professor scold him for being so stupid about going outside with the storm brewing outside. Ash sat his jacket on the bed, uncurling it to show the shivering baby pokemon underneath. The second he saw the baby, the professor shut up. Ash, unable to get the baby to let him go, said to Oak, "I need a lava cookie, ground up and mixed with berry juice put into a baby bottle, and a warm blanket for her."

Oak did as he was told, a first because nowadays he was arguing with Ash about how to treat ill pokemon. Ash preferred to mix new and old methods, Oak preferred either one or the other. Ash took the blanket and tried to get Happiny to let him go, but she wouldn't.

"Hey, you have to let go so I can wrap up your feet, then I'll put this warm blanket around you." Happiny shook her head, crying. "I promise I will never let you go. I'll never let anything hurt you. You just have to trust me." Happiny let him go, still scared. Ash wrapped up her feet, then swaddled it her, before holding her to him again. When he offered her the bottle, she didn't think twice about drinking it. After she was done drinking it, Ash burped her and laid her down on the bed, singing a song to get her to fall asleep.

Oak looked amazed. He had seen Ash care for baby pokemon before, but this was incredible. It could have been more than a few days old, and it already trusted him. This required research.

* * *

Over the next four months, Happiny followed Ash _everywhere_. Around town, the ranch, even to his house, to name a few places. She would wail her little lungs out if he left her eyesight for a long time. Oak told Ash that Happiny was a baby, an abandoned one, so that was why she was so attached to him.

Ash found out, by reading about the Happiny species, that they evolved into Chansey. They also carried around a rounded white rock in their pouch. Ash took a white stone and rounded it, before giving it to Happiny. She gave it to him, and he gave it back, saying it was better that she hold onto it.

Together, Ash and Happiny treated the pokemon at the ranch, and even went to pokemon centers all over Kanto to help at their request. They made a great team.


	12. Zorua's Bursting Power

**Another request from** thor94: _do one with zorua (prankster ash)_

# 570: Zorua. This pokemon is known as a trickster because it changes its form and uses it to cause trouble.

_This story uses a concept called: Burst. It allows a pokemon and trainer to combine forms, the trainer gaining the pokemon's powers and immunities while increasing the user's physical and defensive strengths. Those who can use Burst are known as Burst Warriors. You can see what I mean if you check out the Pokemon ReBURST manga series._

_**Has pokemon rangers, Jackie and the phantom.**_

* * *

**Hi, my name's Ash. And this-**

_Zorua_

**is a day in my life.**

_Burst!_

I gained the red collar of a Zorua. From my elbows and knees down to his hands and feet became covered in black fur, his elbow and knee fur ended in tufts and claws were on his hands and feet. Lighter fur, slate gray, covered the rest of my body, save for my head. I grew the ears of a Zorua and the tail of one too, but mine was slimmer.

I ran on all fours, up a wall, to avoid the grasp of the Rangers. I know they wouldn't hurt me, I just didn't like them. They don't like me very much either, because I'm always causing trouble with my tricks. I cooperate with them when it came to saving pokemon, but any other time I'm the biggest clown in Fortree City.

The only ranger I'm friends with was a man named Jackie. Jackie taught me everything I know.

_Shadow ball!_

**A ball of darkness shot from my hands, destroying a block in my path.**

Almost everything.

**That block was a Barrier put up by a Mr. Mime. The mime fainted, and I tossed the Ranger a few Oran berries as I leapt along the tree tops, waiting for Jackie. He's the only one I get along with.**

"Hey, Ash! C'mere!" **I know that voice.**

"Jackie!" **I cry, leaping down from the tree I was on to come face to face with my 'guardian'.**

**I smile, but he doesn't look happy. Sad, maybe?**

"Ash," **he says,** "I.." **He sighs. This is not good. **"I think it's time you go out into the world. Leave Fortree."

I tilt my head to the side, "why?"

**He puts a hand on my shoulder as he says,** "because, there's a whole wide world out there for you to explore."

**I suddenly feel threatened. I back away from him. I turn to my left and jump. Around me is at least a capture disks. I try to back out of the circles, but there are too many. I try to break them, but they just keep surrounding me. I looked over at Jackie, who isn't doing anything to stop them, anything to help me.**

"Why?" **I ask as a tear falls down my face from the pain of betrayal.**

"It's for the best." **Is all Jackie says, his face covered by a shadow, as the capture completes and my world fades to white.**

* * *

**This human in front of me is crying. I snort and destroy his capture device in rage. He falls down, crying, saying that he's sorry. I give the yell of my species in rage. No longer feeling anything aside from rage. I turn to human behind me, who is laughing.**

**He is wearing a red overcoat a long darkgray shirt, dark gray pants, brown boots, and a red hat with a white insignia and he had a blue beard that was bound by buckles.**

"End him."

**Uncontrollable rage fuels me and I attack the man who is backing away, he has tears streaming down his face. Before I strike with a my movie Dark Pulse, he says.**

"I'm so sorry Ash." **Tears fall down his face in sadness and despair, but that doesn't stop me.**

_Dark Pulse!_


	13. Croakie Froakie Shinobi

**Request from** thor94:_ froakie with shinobi ash_

# 658: Froakie. This frog pokemon has insulated white bubbles along it's back and chest. It is strong, but also light, allowing it to jump very high.

_**This has reference to the second, tenth and eleventh chapters of the story.**_

* * *

Ash was focusing on the feeling of the still air around him, taking in the soundless, scentless air. He sat on the ground with his legs crossed, his hands folded on his lap, and a scarf around his eyes. Beside him, his partner was curled up, sleeping. A snot bubble was expanding and shrinking with each breath it took through it's nose.

Suddenly, something disturbed the tranquil air. A small, barely audible thud in the grass beside him. He heard soft footsteps approach him, and then someone sat down beside him. There was several seconds of silence, until Ash spoke up.

"What is it?" He then added, curtly, "it had better be quick, my grandfather Koga is supposed to be meeting me at dusk."

Ash heard a shift in the wind, inaudible to anyone's ears but his own, and then the person cleared their throat. "I.. I'm sorry to say, young Ketchum.. But, about your grandfather..."

Ash raised his eyebrows, not that the person could see, before he felt the scarf being pulled off of his eyes and readjusted around his neck. Froakie was on his left shoulder, looking at the man who had done two things: _a) _disturbed her nap, and _b)_ were annoying her trainer. And, her patience was running thin.

The man looked nervous. Ash knew there was something familiar about him, but he didn't know what. The man moved the messenger bag that he had on him, pulling out a scroll.

" 'To my dearest grandson, Ash Kanji Ketchum,

if you are reading this, then I have passed. It is my deepest regret that I didn't get a chance to spend more time with you before I left. I leave your training to you. There are scrolls for you, the place in which I have hidden them is the one place that you always see, but never really notice.

For the final time, with love, Grandpa Koga.' "

Ash didn't knew if it was because a particle of dust blew into his eye, or if it was actually a tear. He stood up, looking at the ground, taking the scroll from the messenger and nodding his thanks. He ran off, cursing his grandfather for not telling him he was dying and himself for not picking it up sooner. He ran from the forest that surrounded Pallet into the town, using the trees as a platform so no civilian would see their towns Ninja Guardian crying as he dashed to his home.

His mother had long sinced passed, his uncle before her, so the only family he had that was close was his grandfather. His grandfather moved into the home with Ash, leaving the gym in the care of his sister, so that Ash didn't have to leave the house.

Koga had raised Ash from the time he was eight, the age his mother died, and he has trained him in the way of the ninja. Froakie, well.. She was a gift, of sorts. Ash found her in a closed box on the front porch during the summertime when he was eleven, suffering from malnutrition and dehydration.

He nursed her back to health, becoming ecstatic when his grandfather told him that her species was known as the ninja's of Kalos in the olden days. Ash and her promised to be the greatest ninjas in the history of the world.

Ash stopped his reminiscing, just long enough to open the door to the house and walk inside, Froakie kicking the door closed from her perch on his shoulder as he walked by it. She had never seen him so upset. It was terrifying, seeing her twenty-two year old friend crying silently and shaking.

She wiped a tear from his eye, using her hand and not his scarf, before shifting herself so she was hugging his neck and hanging off of his as she looked up at his face. He hugged her, being his only source of comfort, and cried into her shoulder. Froakie sighed, putting a hand in his hair, "Froa.."

"He's gone.. He's gone.. He's gone..." Were the only words Ash said as he cried into her shoulder, shaking.

* * *

It had been a month since the passing of Koga. Ash had began to slowly search for the scrolls, looking everywhere that he hadn't before. He finally found them in a box under his bed, along with a pin bearing the Ketchum clan crest.

He put the pin in his pocket before he looked at the scroll he had picked up. He was smiling with eagerness. He rolled it up, sealed it and put it back in the box, before getting up with it in his grasp and dashing to the living room. Froakie was asleep on the couch, a snot bubble expanding and contracting with each breath she took. A box being placed on the coffee table and the couch moving told her Ash found the box.

She opened her eyes, seeing the box, before stretching as she yawned. She smiled as Ash's smile as he looked over a scroll.

"Froakie," Ash said, looking from the scroll to her, "we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**_Clarification on chapter twelve: a "burst" allows whatever happens to the human that would happen to the pokemon (ie: being burned, paralyzed, poisoned), so I'm assuming that since a pokemon can be caught with a capture device, that if a human is merged with the pokemon, that that person can be captured too. The reason that Ash went berserk was because The Phantom's capture device is similar to the Darkballs that the Iron-Masked Marauder used in the fourth pokemon movie: Celebi: Voice of the forest._**


	14. A Shocking Start

**_AN: Just getting this off of my chest, but I've noticed that very few people are pming me, in favor of using the review to post an idea. The ideas in the reviews are from people who DON'T have accounts. Anyone with an account that has an idea, pm me from now on, please. Let the review section be just that, a review section. I ask this because I'm seeing more ideas than feedback on the chapters I've written, some by the people who have requested the chapter(s) so, please, review section is for reviews and my inbox is empty and wants a friend in the form of a request. Please make it, and me, happy by doing so._**

* * *

**A request from** Fan:_ Pichu, I always wonder why Pikachu was already evolved?_

**It also doubles a request from** Bluebatwolf **who also asked for a one shot with Pichu.**

# 172: Pichu. This pre-evolved form of Pikachu may be cute, but it is very mischievous. It is not skilled at firing off electrical attacks, so any time it fires one at an opponent, it gets shocked as well.

* * *

Nine year old, almost ten, Ash was walking through the gates of the professors lab, intent on seeing the pokemon that had just arrived. He was greeted by the man, who had to dash off to his office for a video conference with other professors. He played with the pokemon at the lab, stuffing at the sight of a little yellow rodent sitting by itself.

It looked sad, so Ash figured he'd cheer it up. He picked up a red rubber ball and rolled it at the pokemon. It tapped the pokemon's foot, and it seemed intrigued.

"Chu?" It asked, it's voice was small.

It looked up to see Ash, becoming annoyed in an instant, and kicked the ball at him. Ash kicked the ball back at Pichu. This game of soccer went on for the next half an hour. Ash didn't know if Pichu was enjoying it, but he was.

"Ash." Oak said, walking to him, "come on, your mother is here to pick you up."

Ash nodded, before looking back at Pichu. "I have to go."

As Ash turned around to follow the professor, he felt something tackle his legs and sending him falling forwards. He immediately pulled himself up so he was on his elbows for support and turned around to see Pichu was on his legs. Ash took a second to see Pichu was crying and holding onto his legs as he gently was stood upright by the professor.

Oak chuckled, "it seems Pichu wants to go with you, Ash."

Ash looked down at the sniveling mouse, "is that true?"

Pichu nodded, leaping up onto Ash's chest and hugging it. Ash hugged Pichu back, turning to the professor, "I'll take him."

"For the night?" Oak asked, although he was hoping for another answer all together.

"No," Pichu looked heartbroken, "I was thinking forever." Ash got a friendly shock of eletricity to his hair, causing it to pop out in a large curly mess.

Oak smiled, pulling a pokeball from his pocket, "catch him in this, but remember, not all pokemon like to stay in their pokeballs. They feel better outside, spending time with their trainers, making friends with them."

Ash nodded, tapping Pichu one the head. The mouse was sucked in. The ball dinged, after shaking in Ash's hand, signifying Pichu's capture. The ball opened, a light came out, and Pichu was sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"Okay pal, let's go." Ash said, walking out of the gate. He waved to Sam, "thanks professor."


	15. Delphox Rox

**Request from** thor94:_ delphox with magi/sorcerer (a good one like gandalf) trainer ash_

#655: Delphox. This pokemon carries a stick that it uses like a magic wand. When the stick is in use, it is lit on fire by Delphox. When it is not in use, it is hidden by the sleeve-like fur that covers Delphox's arm.

_**Has elements of the LoTR and HP.**_

* * *

Delphox watched her trainer, a sixty year old man named Ash, as he let off fireworks for children at the party of his life-time friend Gary Oak. It wasn't very often that Ash got time off from his job as a school Headmaster at a private school for witches and warlocks who wanted to make a difference in the world and learn from a master, much less from babysitting his rebellious grandchildren named Mazie and Ted.

Come to think of it, Delphox hadn't seen them all day. She heard a whistling from a tent nearby and decided to alert Ash.

"_Ash, I found the twins._" Delphox said, sounding bored, as she twirled her staff in her paws.

"_The tent with the whistling and smoke coming out of it?"_

"_Yes._"

Ash swore in the old language of the ancient people as he watched the tent shoot up into the air as the firework launched upwards. The tent formed a dragon, more specifically a Rayquaza, before it went shooting down towards the crowd, making everyone duck. The dragon got over the water on the other side of pallet and exploded into a shower of sparks, causing everyone to cheer.

"Let's go get another one." Mazie said, her twin nodding.

The two soon found their ears getting pulled. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I will be sending a howler to your parents." Were the only words Ash said before setting the twins to work by hand washing all the dishes.

* * *

**_Yes, I know this is lame on so many levels, but I didn't know what else to write._**


	16. Politag

**A request from **Elemental-Aura:_ My pokemon is Poliwag._

# 60: Poliwag. This Pokemon has very smooth skin that is coated in always coated in a slime it creates so it won't dry out on land, it's skin is so smooth, virtually anything bounces off of it's surface. It has no arms, and spends most of it's time in water, so it is a very skilled swimmer.

* * *

Ash was playing hide and seek with a wild Poliwag, one of the more common pokemon at Cape Pallet's Summer Camp. He had just came to a fallen log, when he heard someone crying. He walked around the log to see it was his friend Serena, who was holding her scraped up knee, and Poliwag was beside her.

"Serena." Ash said in concern as he knelt down beside his friend to see her knee. It didn't look too bad, just a small scrape, and the good thing was there was no dirt near it. He turned to Poliwag as he took his bandana off his neck, "can you put a bit of water on this, so I can wrap it on Serena's knee?"

Poliwag nodded, letting out a small Water Gun on the bandana. She smiled as she saw Ash dabbing the wound and then wrapping his bandana around it.

"You okay?" Ash asked, helping Serena stand up.

The girl nodded, looking at Ash and Poliwag. "Come on, let's go play something else."

The boy and tadpole nodded, walking to the pond and starting to skip stones.

* * *

It had been a week since the kids had made friends with Poliwag, they were playing together when the camp counselors came over to them, looking worried. Poliwag jumped into the pond before the teenagers could see him. "Ash, Serena, are you two okay?"

"Yes, James, Jessie." They chorused.

The redhead and blue-purple haired teens sighed in relief. Jessie spoke, "come on, it's almost supper, and then the two of you have to make sure your bags are packed because we leave tomorrow."

The kids complained but complied. The four of them were unaware that Poliwag had heard them and was now following them. It went to the coach of the bus and saw it was filled with kids' backpacks and toys. It leapt into the coach when no one was looking.

* * *

If one Gary M. Oak didn't know better, he'd've thought he saw a Poliwag jump into the coach of the bus. But, that was impossible. Wild pokemon weren't stupid enough to willingly jump into the coach of a bus to go with someone. Right?

The boy shook his head and decided to tease Ash about the fact that he'd never get a pokemon to start his journey, and even if he did, it wouldn't listen to him. He stopped when James, a camp counselor, sat next to him.

* * *

As soon as the bus stopped and the kids exited, it was time to get their things. The teacher, who opened the second coach, grabbed a slick, rubbery thing, and then jumped back with a scream. The 'thing' leapt out of the coach and into Ash's arms.

"Poliwag!" Ash and Serena called, looking at the pokemon.

"Is that pokemon yours, Ash?" The teacher, who grabbed Poliwag by the tail, asked.

Ash shook his head, "no," he told her, before turning to his mother, "can I keep it?"

Delia bit her lip. A six year old boy with boundless energy was more than enough for her to keep track of. Add a Pokemon to that, and Delia didn't even want to know. But this was, after all, her little boy. And the pokemon seemed very attached to him.

"He can stay at the corral," Oak said, walking forwards, "it's the closest lake to here, and you kids can visit anytime."

Ash looked at Poliwag and Serena, "what do you say?"

Serena nodded, with a smile. Poliwag nodded, with an enthusiastic "Poli!"

The two kids looked at Oak, "Alright."

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks became months, the three of them became close friends, until, one day.

"Your leaving?" Ash repeated, sounding surprised, "when?"

Serena nodded, "yeah." She looked down at her feet, "Tomorrow."

Ash looked at his feet. Poliwag, who was between them, looked from one to another, rapidly, in concern.

"I'm sorry." Serena said, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to move, to leave Ash and Poliwag. But, she had to. Her mother said they had inherited a house in Vaniville Town from her great aunt.

Ash, hurt, sad and angry, said the first words that came to mind as he started to cry, "no your not!" He looked back up at her, his black eyes filled with tears, remembering his mother crying over his father leaving when he was three, saying he was 'sorry' and that he'd 'be back soon'.

Ash ran from them, ignoring Serena calling his name, or Poliwag calling him back. He ran all the way home and up to his room, ignoring his mother, who had asked him what was wrong.

* * *

It had been five days since Serena left Pallet Town. Five days since Ash stayed out of his room longer than the time it took for him to use the bathroom. He hardly ate anything, making him lose weight. Delia tried everything to make him come out, or to get him to let her into his room.

Ash would just scream about Serena, saying she was no better than his father, leaving and never coming back. After about four days, Delia- much to her own pain and regret- stopped trying to force her way into letting Ash talk to her. He'd talk to her eventually. She had called the professor, asking if he had any advice.

"I think Poliwag is the answer." He'd said, "I'll bring him over right away."

When Oak and Poliwag got there, Delia led them upstairs. She knocked on the door, slowly, tentatively.

"What?" Ash asked, his voice soft, angry and sad.

"Ash, sweetie. I have someone that wants to see you." Delia said as Oak walked up to the second floor with Poliwag.

The door opened slowly. In the threshold stood Ash, his eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mess, and he had tear tracks down his face. He shuffled on his feet at the sight of the professor.

"Hi." Ash muttered in a weak voice, looking away.

"Hello Ash," Oak said, kneeling down. He reached out slowly and tucked a stray hair behind Ash's ear, "your mother said you aren't feeling well."

A shake of his head was Ash's answer, "no."

Oak looked up at Delia, wondering if he should continue. Delia nodded, a sad smile on her face. Oak turned back to Ash and asked, "why's that?"

"Because she left. She left, like da- like _him_." Oak looked at Delia, who looked like she was about to cry, as Ash continued, "and she's not coming back, either." His voice broke at that last word.

"Well," Oak began quietly, "I have someone here with me who wants to see you."

Ash looked up curiously. He came face to face with Poliwag. The only other set of eyes the day Serena said she was leaving. The armless pokemon hopped over to him, nudging it's way under his arm when it was close enough. Ash wrapped both arms around Poliwag, a real smile gracing his face as tears fell, "thank you." He said to the pokemon, holding it closer.

Sam and Delia watched, the latter was crying into a handkerchief while the former was biting his lip. They both knew it would be hard for the two to cope, but they would. Together.

* * *

His tenth birthday, he was ready. It had been four years since he yelled at his friend, Serena, when she said she was moving away. And now, he was ready to track her down and apologize for his stupidity that day. At his side was his good friend Poliwag. This pokemon had stuck by him through that terrible time. And he too was ready to find Serena, to be friends again.

And, on top of that goal, they aimed to conquer every Pokemon League and challenge that came their way.


	17. Thunder Runner

**Request from** etrigan the demon: _Raikou [...] please._

# 243: Raikou. This pokemon was revived from the remains of Burned (Brass) Tower, 150 years ago, by the legendary Ho-oh. It, along with it's elemental contemporaries Entei and Suicune, can be seen by the pure of heart as it runs across the landscape in search of a pure hearted hero.

* * *

**_Fire. That's the first thing I remember._**

_The tower was in flames. The people and pokemon were screaming as they ran. Three pokemon, however, were trapped. They cried and screamed, begging for help, when the tower collapsed on top of them, ending their suffering._

_A large winged figure flew over the tower, it's shadow landing on the place where the three pokemon's lives were ended._

_**Then, it all became darkness. I could no longer see anything. But, strangely enough, I felt a pressure pulling at my body and soul. Splitting and morphing me into something else.**_

_Three orbs, one was red, another was blue, and the final one was yellow, arose from the pile of ash and burned wood that was once Brass Tower. The orbs were glowing brightly, they were so bright in fact, that all you could see were the outlines of what they contained._

_The blue orb was split in half; one half contained the outline of a sleek dog-like animal with a flowing mane and two streamers for a tail, the other contained a girl in her preteen to her teen years with short hair._

_The red one also split in half; one containing a large bear-lion-like animal with spikes on it's back and a flowing mane like the blue orb, it's other half had a teenage boy with spiky hair._

_The last orb, the yellow one, split as well. One half contained a medium sized creature of unimaginable electrical energy, it's tail was a lightning bolt and it too had a long flowing mane as well as fangs that went down to just below it's chin. The other orb split and became a boy, no older than ten years of age. The only difference, and this one was a big one, was that he had lightening shaped streaks on his cheeks that were glowing yellow against the darkness that surrounded him in the orb._

_**I do not remember what I was before, all I do know, is that I am now a human being. My purpose before that is long since gone. But, I have a new purpose.**_

_I open my eyes, looking into the early morning sunrise. Today was a new day. Today was the day I was going to find out what I was made of. The day I start my journey to become a pokemon master._

**My name is Ash Ketchum. And, although I do not know who I was, I do know that I will spend every day of my life in search of the Thunder Runner, Raikou, to solve that mystery.**


	18. Eve of Eeveelution

**Request from** Bluewolfbat: _The pokemon you could use for the idea [is] Eevee._

#133: Eevee. This pokemon is commonly known as the evolution pokemon because of the many evolutions it can take based on the circumstances.

**_This is based slightly on the game Pokemon Yellow/Special Pikachu Edition. Gary is more of a sarcastic prick and Oak is tired of his attitude and gives him what's what's coming to him. Has reference to chapter 16._**

* * *

Ash, after being scolded by the professor- for walking into the 'tall grass' ("It was just a few steps!") surrounding Pallet- and watching the man catch a very aggressive Pikachu, was led to the lab, the man was now calm about this affair. Oak took one look at what his grandson was doing, and let him have it.

"GARY! Get _away_ from that Pokeball this instant!"

"Aw, come on Gramps, it's not like that loser," he pointed to Ash, "will ever be able to get a pokemon." Gary backed away from the table, not done talking, "he's late for almost everything, he's forgetful and, worst of all, he has to depend on his _mommy _to fight his battles for him."

Ash was mad. Gary had referred to Ash's mother with a sneer. Didn't this pompous, spoiled brat understand that his mother was all he had after the "disappearance"- although Ash was there the day his father walked out of the house and never came back- of his father?

"That's enough." Oak said, walking up to the table. He snatched the pokeball up, and pulled one out of his pocket. He juggled the two, before showing them to his grandson. "One of these is a tame Eevee, the other is a wild and aggressive Pikachu. Choose wisely, because the wrong move will lead to a horrid smell of burning skin."

Gary snorted, "easy. I know that this one," he grabbed the one on the left, "is the Eevee." The ball popped open. Out came, not the Eevee, but the aggressive Pikachu. It took one look at Gary and then shocked the living daylights out of him. "Hey! You can't do that to me!" Gary said, angrily, as he got up, "I'm your trainer and you need to show me some respect, you hear me you pompous rat?" That led to another round of shocking.

While that was going on, Oak gave the other pokeball, that actually contained the Eevee, to Ash. Ash opened the pokeball and the Eevee popped out. It shook its head, probably dizzy from the juggling, before setting its eyes on Ash. Ash knelt down next to it and put his hand out. Eevee wasted no time and licked the hand before rubbing up against it, wanting to be petted.

Within seconds, Eevee was on Ash's shoulder, licking his ear. The boy was long since out of Pallet town, leaving behind his mother, the town, and his rival. Gary, on the other hand, was still in Pallet, getting nursed back health, while Pikachu was set free. It joined Ash and Eevee as soon as it was set loose, not wanting to run into, and be caught by, another trainer like Gary.

Ash was happy. He had a starter pokemon, Eevee, and his first electric type, Pikachu, traveling on his shoulders.


	19. A Squirtle For A Squirt

_**DO NOT SKIP! VITAL FOR THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY!**_

_AN: Guys, if you see a chapter that you wish to continue/expand upon, __**you **__guys can do it. __**All **__you have to do is ask me, and I will__** let you **__do it. I put these chapters up as starts for other people to continue. So, yeah, their __**adoptable**__._

_Oh, and one more thing: for those of you that have accounts, and I have been trying to get this across to all of you, requests are to be sent to me in a __**Private Message**__. __**NOT**__ a review. The only people that should have requests in the form of a review are those that__** do not**__ have an account on this website. If I find one more request inside of a review that wasn't there before, I will no longer accept them. So, please, reviews are for feedback, PM's are for requests. Yes, that means those of you who have sent me a request via review will have to __**RESUBMIT **__your requests, or they will not get done. I am serious, if you don't believe me, then you're more than welcome to try your luck._

_**This is the LAST chapter I will base off of a prompt that is in the review section.**_ **This request is from**: ZTurtle: _Perhaps there could be a chapter in which he starts with Squirtle, seeing how that was the Pokemon he originally planned to choose._

#007: Squirtle. This pure water-type pokemon hides in its shell to avoid large amounts of damage, then emerges to deliver a powerful round of payback. It is the easiest of the Kanto starter pokemon to train.

* * *

Ash was so excited to get his first pokemon that he woke up really early. He woke up when the Pidgey started calling, which was way before the Dodrio was singing. He slipped on his clothes and went down to breakfast. He saw his mother had made a huge breakfast buffet, which he eagerly dug into. He stopped eating after his second plate, put it in the sink and kissed his mother on the cheek before grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door, with a call of, "thanks mom! See you at the lab! Love you!"

He got to the lab just as Oak was unlocking the doors. The other trainers were probably sleeping in, suckers. Oak led him into the lab, where there were three pokeballs sitting on the table. The first pokeball had a leaf on it, meaning it contained Bulbasaur. The second one had a flame on it, meaning it contained Charmander. And, the last one, the creme de la creme, had three bubbles on it. Meaning Squirtle was in it.

"Now, Ash. I should warn you." Oak said, seeing Ash's eyes fall on the Squirtle pokeball, "these pokemon are smaller than the ones that are normally given out."

Ash looked at him, confused, "why's that?"

"Well, the Charmander egg rolled out of it's nest and into a river before it hatched. The Bulbasaur egg was nearly split completely open by a group of Tauros running away from a pokemon thief. And, the Squirtle that hatched, well, it has..."

"Two tails!? That's awesome!" Oak looked towards Ash in annoyance. Of course the boy wasn't going to take well to stories like that.

"Yes, she has two tails."

"She?" Ash looked from the professor to the Squirtle, and then smiled "that explains why she's so cute."

The Squirtle smiled before she tapped the bill of his hat. Ash put her on his shoulder and turned back to Oak, only to see the man had obtained five pokeballs and a pokedex. He handed them to him, before he escorted Ash out of the lab.

After a farewell from his mother and some citizens, and overhearing Gary demand a two tailed starter as well, Ash got on his bike that his mother bought for him that he left at the house, and he rode off to Viridian City.


	20. Gigabyte the Gabite

**A request from** Guest_ What about him meeting Cynthia at a young age [...] when she and Prof Oak meet for a conference or such and Oak brings Ash_ _along?_

# 444: Gabite. This pokemon tunnels underground, looking for gems, and loses scales doing so. Those scales, having a long held belief to cure diseases, are used in medicine.

* * *

It was the Dragon Festival. That one time of the year where the Indigo Plateau would be swarming with Dragon type pokemon trainers from all over the world. From Kanto's own dragon champion Lance, to Kalos' own Elite four member Drasna. It was amazing!

There were friendly dragon battles going on in the stadium, some dragons were giving rides to the kids, others were letting the kids pet them. And it wasn't just the visiting members of the Festival that had dragons. A lot of people there had dragon pokemon that they put to the test against the other Pallet natives and visitors.

Professor Samuel Oak was there at the festival, chatting up the visiting Leaders, Elite, and Professors about the various dragon type pokemon there were in the world. He stopped chatting, however, when he felt a small tug on his coat. He looked down to see a teary eyed Ash Ketchum, Delia's boy, who he brought with him, along with his grandson Gary. The man didn't see Gary with him, so he knew something happened.

"Ash," Oak asked, kneeling down in front of Ash, "where's Gary?"

"I don't know.." Ash said, shrinking back from the man for fear of getting in trouble, "we were by the dragon ring. I was looking at the dragons, and Gary pushed me into the rail before running off."

Oak sighed, leave it to Gary to go off on his own. He turned back to his colleagues, "would you mind watching him, until I get back with Gary? Please?"

A blonde haired woman in a black coat with fur on the tail and neck, black pants, and boots to match, walked up to them and looked at Ash. The two made eye contact, and she smiled.

"Hi Ash, I'm Cynthia." She said, smiling at him.

"Hi." Ash said, brightening up.

"Well, I'll leave you two be while I go find Gary." Oak let out a sigh before he walked off.

Cynthia smiled down at Ash, who was now staring at the rows of games, before looking at some of the games that offered dragon pokemon plushies as prizes when you won them that Ash was so interested in. He was staring at one in particular. It was a purple shark-like pokemon with that was primarily blue. Its underside is light blue, with red covering it from the middle of its abdomens to the bottoms of its jaw. Two appendages that resemble jets extended out the side of its skull. Each appendage has a blue stripe. It has four fins, one on each arm, one on its back and another on its tail. It has spikes on its hind limbs, and sharp claws on its feet. Its eyes have black scleras and gold colored irises.

"Do you want to play the game?" Cynthia asked, looking from the game- a dart game, the darts were shaped like Dragon Fangs and the targets were the colors of dragon type pokemon instead of the typical red and white,- to Ash, who was staring at the toy.

"No" Ash said, staring at the toy, his voice far off. "Just looking."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at Ash. He was sweet, innocent, and- underneath it all- very smart from what Cynthia could see just from that one look they shared. The interest that Ash shared just by looking at that Gabite plushie, it told Cynthia that Ash was very special. Maybe this was going to work. She had three of them. Two were hers, the third was one she rescued from a poacher- who most likely kept her for her rare color. The pokemon seemed scared to death of adults, but was most comfortable around children. Maybe, just maybe, Ash could teach it that, no matter your age, you can still be kind hearted.

"Ash," the boy looked up at her, "I have some one I want you to meet." Cynthia pulled Ash off to the side of a booth, pulling out a pokeball. Out popped the pokemon that looked like the plushie Ash had been staring at.

The pokemon took one look at Cynthia and cowered, afraid at first, until she saw Ash. She lost her cowering stance in favor of a protective one over the boy.

"This is Gabite. One any other Gabite, theres purple where the blue is on her, other than that there's no really no difference." Cynthia said, summoning one of her other normal colored Gabites.

Ash looked from the Gabite to Cynthia, in confusion, "the different color makes her special, like me and the fact that I can talk to dragons." This surprised Cynthia, and the Gabites, but Ash seemed to take no notice in their surprised faces. Instead, his interest was on the scars lining Gabite's body "what happened?" He asked her, gently running his fingertips along the scars.

_"It was the poacher. A bad woman who kidnapped me and tried to train me to be bad, using whips and other pokemon to make me do things I wouldn't normally do."_

Cynthia's eyes widened, "was that you," she turned to the Gabite that was standing in front of Ash, her head bent so that Ash could pet it. Gabite nodded, picking up Ash and cuddling him.

"Weird," Ash said, "I thought I was the only one who could talk to dragons." He hugged Gabite about the neck.

Cynthia returned the normal Gabite, before minimizing the odd colored Gabite's pokeball. She handed it to Ash, a smile on her face. "Here, why don't you take her. She's a lot more calm around you."

Ash took the pokeball from Cynthia. "I will, and I promise she'll be taken care of."


	21. Increasing Voltage

#026: Raichu_. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. Though it and it's pre-evolved forms electrical power varies, combining voltage is not advisable due to a high level of danger that has been obserserved when this occurs._

* * *

"Come on, pikachu. Are you really not going to listen to me?" Ash asked the little yellow mouse as he set it down.

"Pika." It sent a bolt of thunder the boys way, only for him to put his hands up and have his gloves make the attack that would have hurt seem like nothing at all.

"Please? I'm sory I tried to you in your pokeball. How about this-"

"Pikachu!" The mouse leapt at him and headbutted him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

The boy stumbled back, onto something large and soft. He got off of it with a yelp, fearful that it would attack him. What had been beneath him when he fell was a large mouse pokemon with a long, thin black tail that ended in a large lightining bolt. It's stomach was white and it cheeks were yellow. It's ears ended in a curl.

"Raichu?" It asked in a confused manner, as though it had been asleep when Ash fell on it. It noticed him and jumped onto it's four feet. It was then that Ash noticed the three brown vertical stripes on it's back. Just like Pikachu.

"I'm sorry I landed on you and disturbed your nap. Here, take this as an apology." Ash fished into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of miniature cookies. He held one out to the pokemon. "It's homemade. My mom gave them to me before I left. Take it."

The pokemon sniffed the cookie and hesitantly took it from him, holding it closer to it's nose in it's little paws. "Rai." It stuffed the cookie in it's mouth and munched on it greedily. "Raichu!" It cried in happiness, looking at Ash expectedly for another.

Ash chuckled. "Okay. Here ya go." He put his hand in the bag and pulled out four more cookies. He held them out for the pokemon to take them. "There you go."

It took the cookies without hesitation now. It was rather friendly for a wild pokemon, Ash noted. After it gobbled down the cookies, it moved towards Ash's still outstretched hand and took it in it's paws.

"Rai. Raichu. Rai rai." It just began talking nonstop to him as it shook his hand up and down repeatedly.

Ash chuckled, going along with it. This pokemon was far friendlier than pikachu. "Hi. My name is Ash Ketchum. Your really friendly for a wild pokemon. I'd say your the nicest, friendliest pokemon I've ever met."

The pokemon let go of his hand and walked up to him with it's paws stretched out. It wrapped it's paws around him as much as it could and nuzzled into his chest. It liked this boy. He was nice, far nicer than the one that evolved it right after getting it and then let it go after he caught a mankey.

Ash hesitantly hugged it back. "D-do you want to-"

"Pika! Pikachu!" His starter had fired a bolt of lightining at something while Ash was bonding with Raichu before it went running past them.

Ash looked over in horror as a flock of bird pokemon flew towards them. "Ah! Run raichu!" He started running from the flock of pokemon, trying to put as much distance between himself and them as possible.

He slipped, hitting the ground hard. He felt a sharp pain in his knee, it wasn't broken but it was enough pain that it stopped him from getting up fast. "Ah!"

Raichu heard Ash hit the ground and turned to see him stuggling to get up. He turned to see pikachu running to a thorn bush as the distant sound of thunder was heard overhead.

"He's your trainer, help him!"

The smaller mouse shook his head. "No way! I'm not about to risk my life for that moron!" And, with that, the coward ducked into the bush of thorns.

Raichu looked over at Ash, struggling to get away from the spearow. "I'm coming!" It cried out, rushing towards the boy it had just met minutes earlier as the sky became darker and darker. "Don't worry!"

Ash slipped again, looking back at the spearow as tears pricked his eyes. No one was coming to his rescue. Not pikachu, raichu, or anyone. He let out a scream as thunder was heard overhead. Pokemon attacking him, that was one thing. Thunderstorms were another. He feared them greatly. He and his mother got caught in one a year ago, and while they weren't hurt, the boy was scarred from it.

Raichu ran past the boy as stray bolts of electricity were leaving it's cheeks, which oddly enough didn't frighten him as he watched. As it got closer to the flock, it stuck it's tail straight up, absorbing a bolt of lightining as it crashed down from the heavens. Absorbing that lightining strike made the stray sparks leaving the pokemon's cheeks get bigger before it released every ounce of energy the lightining gave it in a large bright light that blinded Ash, the flock of spearow, and that cowardly rat that was hiding in the thorn bushes.

"RAICHU!" It's cry was heard over the storm and the cries of the birds as well as the frightened scream of Ash.

Ash blinked his eyes open to see Raichu laying on the dirt path, quivering as lightining that moved along it's body made it twitch. "Raichu!" He rushed over to it and held it in his arms. "Thank you for saving me. I.. I'm going to help you, trust me." He looked at the pokemon he was holding with tears in his eyes.

It nodded with as it was gritting it's teeth and closing one eye from pain. "Rai.."

Ash took a ball from his belt and enlarged it, tapping the mouse's nose. He captured it, the ball opening up as the pokemon became red energy before it was sucked in. The ball closed before it dinged a moment later.

"Raichu capture complete." Ash said with a soft smile. "Don't worry raichu. I'll get you all healed up before you know it." He said to the pokeball where his new friend resided before he ran down the road after, not ctaching sight or sound of pikeachu assuming it was long gone, to Viridian city and not stopping for anything.

After getting questioned by the officer at the gate, he ran like the wind to the pokemon center. He was in the waiting room when the phone rang. He answered it while he looked at the moniter. "Hi professor." He said to the back of the man's head.

"Oops, wrong camera." The man said before swapping cameras- why didn't he just turn around? Ash thought as he watched the man do this- before he returned the greeting.

"Hello Ash. In Viridian City already? Last I heard from Gary, his limo broke down and his cheerleaders were so displeased with him that they left, he said they were stopped long enough for him to look for and catch a supposedly friendly raichu roaming the woods, so far he hasn't found it and he said he isn't going to stop searching until he finds it."

Ash chuckled. "Well, so sorry to dissapoint Gary, but I caught that raichu after pikachu set some spearow on us. It saved my life so I brought it here in the hopes they would heal it. Oh, can you please take Pikachu's pokeball back, or at least take him off of my roster so I can give raichu it's pokeball?"

Oak nodded. "Of course Ash. Oh, and that thunder symbol is merely a seal, so you can simply take it off pikachu's old pokeball and attach it to raichu's when you get the ball back from nurse Joy."

Ash nodded, remembering a letter from his cousin Riley explaining that seals were a decorative thing in the Sinnoh region, a far off place that Ash hoped to see soon. "Thanks professor."

Oak nodded again. "Of course Ash." The doorbell ran on professor Oak's side of the conversation. "Bye Ash, I have to go. My pizza is here."

Ash knew how.. odd the old man's taste buds were because he and his mother had lunches at the lab because his mother was working there when he was younger after her resturant was given over to one of her employees after he was born because she couldn't watch him and manage the resturant at the same time.

"Okay professor. Tell Daisy her buddy Ash hopes her cold goes away."

"Will do." The call ended.

After going to the bathroom and dressing his wound, it wasn't all that bad but he should go to the hospital for a check up he decided, Ash then talked to his mother who was surprised at the time it took him to get to the city and what happened to him.

"I'm sorry that pikachu did that to you, Ash." Delia said. "But I am happy that your alright. Tell raichu that your mother is grateful for it saving my little boy's life."

Ash chuckled. "I will mom. I love you. Good night." He blew a kiss at the screen.

Delia caught the kiss and returned it with one of hers. "Good night Ash. I love you too. Sweet dreams."

They ended the call just as the light in the emergency room turned off. Nurse Joy came out of the room with a pokemon Ash had seen a few times before.

"Is raichu okay?" Ash wondered.

She nodded. "Yes, he's fine. I noticed he was a little under weight for a raichu, he weighs about the same as if he was stll a pikachu."

"I found him in the woods after I started my journey. He saved me from some spearow that were attacking us after my former pikachu attacked the flock and made them chase us." Ash said.

The nurse nodded. "Alright. You can see him if you wish, he's resting after he nearly ate a whole bowl of apples to himself."

Ash nodded. "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night." The nurse said, walking up the stairs to the rooms with the pink pokemon following.

Ash walked into the room where raichu was resting. He sat beside him and pet his head for a while before he fell asleep.

He woke up to raichu patting his head gently. "Morning raichu."

"Rai rai." He said happily.

Ash smiled at him. "So, do you want to come with me? Your a really great pokemon and I'd like it if you'd be my friend."

Raichu hugged Ash with a happy cry of "rai!"

"Your welcome,Voltage." Ash said, hugging the raichu back as he pulled his hat off of his head and put it on his new partner pokemon.


	22. Lit Candle Wick

#607. Litwick. _It pretends to be a guide, luring people and pokemon to parts unknown as it leeches the life force from them._

_**AN: Sorry it's short, I didn't really know what to write.**_

_**Summary: What if there was a pokemon in that pokeball? And what if Ash got to it first?**_

* * *

Ash was fishing at a lake in Pallet Town when he snagged something heavy. He pulled the line in and found it was a pokeball. All his life he heard tales of a pokemon lost at the bottom of the lake in Pallet, and wondered if this was it or just another empty one he found to add to the other thiry he had at home- at least when he started his journey he probably wouldn't need pokeballs for a while. He took the ball off of the line and it opened. A white line came out of the ball, hitting the ground and taking shape.

Ash couldn't tell the pokemon by the silhouette, he wasn't that good at identifying pokemon. The white light faded and in front of Ash was a small, white candle shaped pokemon with a little purple flame on it's head and yellow eyes.

"Lit?" It looked at it's surroundings, confused. It then looked up at Ash and began crying, reaching up to him.

Ash knelt down and picked it up, careful of the flame on it's head. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. It's okay. You're okay. You've been under there for a long time, and now you aren't. Everything's okay. Do you want me to take care of you?" He asked the pokemon, holding it at arms length.

"Litwick!" It cried, trying to get back into his arms. It was no more than a baby, it didn't even see it's first trainer after it hatched, just placed in a pokeball and left at the bottom of the lake.

Ash held it close to him again. "It's okay Candle. I've got you."


End file.
